Snowball Fight
by RayElaineFan
Summary: Ray comes home after busting ghosts during his day and has a snowball fight with his kids, CJ and Jules. Enjoy and No flames please!


Title: Snowball Fight

Author: Shafarah White

Copyright: 2008

Beta: The Joker

Disclaimer: I don't own the Real Ghostbusters. Only Julianna and Carlton Stantz are mine.

It had been a long day for the Ghostbusters as they pulled into the Firehouse after doing one last call for the day. It was around two o'clock when they were finished.

As usual, Peter was complaining about the ghost sliming him and ruining his hair.

"It took me a long time to get my hair the way it was before, and I hate those ghosts!" he whined.

Ray smiled at his friend, "Come on Peter, it wasn't that bad, and besides I enjoyed catchin' them."

Peter just glared at his friend. Doing busts like this always made Ray very happy.

Winston replied, "I'm just glad that we caught those ghosts. They were making a mess in the hotel and they smelled, too." He winkled his nose from the odor.

"Most agreeable," Egon agreed. "Those ghosts were not a pleasant sight to deal with."

The guys got out of Ecto-1; Slimer had floated down and greeted them all. He went over to Peter who immediately shouted, "Oh no you don't, Slimer. If you lay a slimy hand on me; I will blast you and put you in the trap with your name on it!"

Slimer looked scared at the thought. He floated over to Ray for comfort.

Ray gave the spud a pat on his head, "It's okay, Slimer. Peter's just had a bad day. It's best to just stay out of his way, alright?"

Slimer nodded and floated away to entertain himself.

Egon went down to put the ghosts down in the containment unit while Winston put the check down on Janine's desk.

"Here's the check, Janine. Will you put this in the bank for us?" he asked her.

Janine looked up from filing some paperwork. "Sure, Winston. You all had a long day?" She asked while chewing her gum.

Egon who had came back upstairs from emptying the traps, "Yes, Janine. Indeed it was," He replied.

After staying in the firehouse for a while, Ray decided to go home because he promised CJ and Jules to have a snowball fight with them.

After saying good-bye to the guys and Slimer, Ray jumped into his car and drove home.

Fifteen minutes later, Ray pulled into his driveway. He stepped out of his car and watched his kids making a snowman and also snowballs, so they could start the snowball fight.

Ray went over to his kids and gave them a hug. "Hi kids, how are you doing?"

"We're good," CJ said as he was making a couple of snowballs to add to the pile.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you so, we can have the snowball fight," Jules added.

"Great kids. I'll be back...I'm going inside to greet your mom," Ray replied while going into the house.

CJ and Jules nodded their heads as they made some more snowballs.

Elaine was in the kitchen watching the children play while she was making chicken rice soup for later on. Ray snuck in behind her and greeted her with a kiss on the neck.

Elaine giggled and turned around to return the kiss. "Hey Ray, how was your day?"

"It was alright, but long and boring," he replied. "I'm just glad to be home. I told CJ and Jules I'll have a snowball fight with them."

Elaine smiled and said, "You go on ahead and have fun. I'll have hot chocolate and graham crackers ready for you all."

Ray smiled back and headed out the door.

CJ and Jules were now ready with their snowballs, while Ray was making a snowball, one hit him on the shoulder.

"Bingo!" CJ yelled while Jules started laughing.

Ray looked at them playfully, "So you guys want to play rough, huh?"

CJ and Jules both squealed in happiness while they started to run around the backyard throwing more snowballs as Ray was going after them with a vengeance.

CJ and Jules hid behind the tree with their snowballs. They both snuck quietly trying to make their getaway. All of a sudden, six snowballs that were thrown by Ray hit them.

"Hey!" Both kids yelled as they were being pelted with snow. Ray laughed after he finished pelting them as he tried to get away from them. CJ and Jules were both chasing their father.

This went on for quite a while, after the last snowball was thrown; Ray grabbed his kids and playfully started tickling them while kissing their cheeks making them laugh with glee.

"That was fun," Jules smiled. Both Ray and CJ agreed with her.

"Yeah, we have to do this again soon," CJ also added while smiling.

"That was really fun, kids. Now I'm getting a bit cold and we're wet." Ray said, "Let's go in the house and put on some nice, dry clothes. I believe your Mom has hot chocolate and graham crackers ready."

"Yay!" Both kids cheered since graham crackers with hot chocolate were their favorite snack. Together, they went inside the house to change and have a nice cup of hot chocolate.

The End


End file.
